Kamen Rider Miuchi Roc
by Kamen Rider Miuchi Roc
Summary: Earth's Crystals have power no one knew of until now when they turn humans into monster that want to destroy man kind. only one person can stop them. read and find out inside this story. read and review please. curently being rewritten.


Disclaimer: I Don't own Kamen rider. I only own this kamen rider.

Key:

"ROC" = normal talk

'Roc' = normal Thinking

"**Roc" **= Miuchis talking

'**Roc'** = Miuchis thinking

"_**Roc" **_=belt speaking

The sound of thunder was heard over the land as dark colored clouds covered the sky, as a humanoid figure falls from a ledge of a cliff side into a canyon. It ran fast, as the lightning hit the ground, its speed sped up. As it ran, it heard foots steps from behind it. As it was half way across the canyon, another figure does a 360 front flip, off a boulder, lands, and rolls from it, continuing following the other figure.

Lightning hits the land and with the light from the lightning it reveals two figures. The first one is a brown, rock like figure that has yellow topaz crystals for some parts of its body. Its left arm was rock entirely with its left hand a yellow topaz crystal with a drill like tip, the right was normal like with a rock hand and a crystal like arm. The head was like a gladiator helmet with markings of lightning on it, and a crack going down the middle of it. Its chest was made of rocks, designed like a thunder cloud, with a yellow jewel-like crystal orb in the center.

The other figure is a warrior who is a brighter color of navy blue. The suit was pretty much that same color of blue, and in it knees and arms were pad, and on the right side of its chest is a black R in a yellow circle. The arms and hands were black with wrist armor padding. The belt buckle was a rectangle, colored the same as the suit, but it also had some of the color black on it. The helmet was navy blue and had a silver diamond on the center going up, and had green bug eyes, and there was an R on the sides of the head. The names of these figures are lightning crystal and Kamen Rider Miuchi ROC.

The two stopped a few yards from each other, and stared at each other. They stood there as the lightning traveled between the clouds above. Lightning crystal then raised its right hand, as more lightning began to stir above, till it pointed at Roc and the lightning shot at him. Roc jumped to the right and dodge the lightning, but more came at him, causing him to duck under the lightning and he moved his right hand to his belt buckle and flipped it up, and pressed an arrow on it a few times then pressed a circle that had the word action under it, and he said, "Boulder blaster" as a small boulder appeared in his hand and it morphed into a gun. He flipped off the ground and fired at the lightning crystal and the landed on his chest sending sparks out of his chest and knocking him back. Roc then ran at him firing round after round at it. When it got up, the lightning came at it, and formed into a sword.

Roc quickly saw this, and moved his hand to his buckle and pressed the left arrow once and shouted, "Club Saber." As a club made out of earth appeared in his right hand and morphed into a sword like a knight in the dark ages did. He swung it at the crystal, and the swords collided. They pushed force on the blades trying to beat the other back.

Roc pulled up the boulder blaster and fired at the lightning crystal's gut sending it back. He fired more at the crystal as it sent lightning at Roc both the bullets and the lightning collided exploding as more lightning fell from the sky and hit the lightning crystal. When the smoke from the explosion cleared Roc saw nothing as the lightning crystal vanished. Roc looks around and sighs. "I'll look for him later. Might as well get home before Will wakes up. Oh well."

* * *

The next day, 6:30, Shawnee, Kansas.

The sun shined on Shawnee Kansas, as a motor cycle screeches down the street of a neighborhood. As it came to a white three story house excluding the basement, with green trimming, he road into the drive way. The rider turned off the engine and got off and takes off his helmet to reveal a teenager about 15 years old, with soil brown hair. He wore a red t-shirt under a blue light jacket that had a yellow circle on the back and front right with a black R in the circle. He has a pair of black jeans held by a black belt. On his feet were blue and white sneakers. On his left wrist is a black and light navy blue colored oval shaped watch. He looks at the home and sighs as he walks in the front door.

The house was normal upon walking the front door he walked into the living room. On the ground floor there was also a tiled walk way that led to the steps to the basement; along the wall were a door to the garage and the coat closet to the left of the door to the garage. The floor above was the hall way that had a railing on the edge of the floor. On this floor were the dining room, the kitchen, the main bathroom, and two bed rooms, along with the hallway closet.

When he got inside he saw a 16 year old with red hair and blue eyes. He had on a white t-shirt with a blue stag beetle on it. He had on a pair of jean shorts on with black and blue shoes. He also had a pair of black with blue trimming glasses on. He was in the dinning room, eating a bowl of cereal, not paying attention of who came in the front door. He picked up the bowl and drank what the milk that was left in the bowl. When there was nothing left in the bowl, he got up and moved to the kitchen, and walked to the dish washer.

"Did you take a bath, Will? It's not right to be going back to school and smelling bad."

"Yea I did take a bath Rick. But have you and where were you last night?" The red head, now known as Will, asked him as he walked down the stairs to the living room and turned on the T.V.

The brown hair teen, known as Rick chuckled and ruffled Will's hair as he walked up the steps to the hall way, replying to him, "That is for me to know and you to learn later." He walked into a bed room and walked out with a pair of clothes and entered the bathroom that was right next to his room and took a shower.

As Rick took a shower, Will sat in the living room, watching the news. _*Once again the Hero of Shawnee has appeared, as a crystal attacked the high school of Bonner springs. The reason is unknown as to why the crystal attacked the school but it was the third school attacked, including Turner high school and Desoto high school. We still haven't gotten word with the hero, about who he is, who he really is, and where did he come from. In other news, the…*_ the reporter was interrupted as the TV was turned off, as Will turned to his right and saw Rick standing there with the remote in his hands.

He now had the same clothes on as when he walked in the house, only he had a red t-shirt under it with a Kabuto beetle on it, and a pair of black jeans shorts on as well. "Time to go Will, we're going to be late to school if you sit here all day." Rick said as he grabbed his black and blue back pack and walked to the front door. Will got up off the couch and grabbed he blue back pack and followed Rick out the door.

* * *

The schools weren't that far from their home as they were right next to each other. Though Will looked like a 16 year old, he was actually a 13 year old. So he went to the middle school, Monticello trails middle school. While Rick went to the high school next door, Mill valley high school. As the brothers walk to school, which is a twenty minute walk to and from, Rick stopped as he reached in to the outside pocket in his jacket, and pulled out an old Miuchiz monsters controller.

When the game was released in 2006, Rick really wanted one. He told his parents he really wanted one, begged for it when he and his parents went to a store and he saw it on the shelves, even saved his money for it but it was sold out on the shelves. Even then when game was still there in other versions, the one he wanted was the one he focused on. Miuchiz Monsterz Roc version and on Christmas, his uncle, from Atlanta Georgia got him one. He was really glad he got it. Since then he played it when he could.

Rick smiled a little as he looked up and saw that they were almost there. The thing about where Rick and Will lives; it is in a neighborhood up a hill from the schools so they have a short walk to get there. Arriving at the bottom of the hill, Rick and Will saw a middle school with buses in the bus loop. Will looked at Rick and nodded and headed to the school as Rick kept walking. Next t the middle school was the high school. If looking at it from many of the directions you would think it is a 2 story high school but it is really a 3 story though the third floor is really small.

He walked in through the front door and smiled a small one. 'Sure hasn't changed much.' He looked around and walked down a hall and saw a table with students there, and walked over to it.

"McFarlin Rick." One of the people at the table saw him and looked through the paper on the table and found his. Thanking the person, he walked away and went to find his locker. Looking around he found it and walked over to it. After opening it, he placed some stuff he had for his locker in it, such as a stand to place his back pack on, a holder on the door and a few magnets.

After that, he closed the door and walked down the hall as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out an IPod shuffle. He took out the ear plugs and turned on the IPod. He scrolled through the songs, and pressed play as he listened to kamen rider blade's second opening song, elements. As he walked down the hall he looked around and was seeing what has changed over the summer.

While he looked around, he walked by a student that was walking the other way. The student had dark blonde hair with black eyes. He wore a yellow jacket with a black t-shirt under it as well as a pair of black jeans. On his feat were black and white tennis shoes. Rick looked at him then shrugged and kept walking, unknown that something was glowing in the student's pocket.

Rick kept walking around till he felt a presence behind him, he was about to urn when, "Rick!" He was jumped by a female. She had blonde hair with blue eyes. She wore a blue shirt and black shorts and black tennis shoes.

"Get off me Abby!" Rick got her off and got away from her. "I thought I told you to leave me alone!" "But don't you like me?" "Not any more, now leave me alone or else I will tell the principle."

Rick then sprinted away from Abby, 'Stupid Abby Ford, I don't like you any more, so leave me alone.' He stopped and looked around, and then pulled out the Miuchiz monsterz game, and turned it on. It showed humanoid made out of rocks sleeping in a bed. He pressed the action button and the humanoid got out of bed he then had him move to the entrance of where it lived. There, at the entrance, was a portal with a spiraling blue vortex there. He pressed the action button again and the screen turned into a vortex as Rick pointed the red part on top to the ground, as a blue orb shot to the ground and morphed into the ground.

"Roc, I want you to search the school. See of you can find out who the lightning crystal is."

"**Ok."** A low pitch said as a bump in the floor moved through the school. Nodding his head at that, Rick walked down the hall heading to class.

* * *

In the cafeteria.

Rick was walking to a table with his food in hand as he looked around. When he sat down he began to eat. His meal included a piece of pepperoni pizza, a cookie, an apple, and a carton of chocolate milk. As he ate he saw someone coming towards him. He was 6 foot tall, with dark blond hair with green eyes, and glasses. He had a black t-shirt on with on the front in white letters, "Come to the Dark side, we have cookies –V" he had black jeans shorts on with black shoes. "Hey Matt what's up?"

"Not much Rick. How was summer?"

"Oh you know."

It was then that lightning struck outside the school. They looked out the windows and saw the lightning crystal out there. Rick saw him and muttered to the ground, "Roc sick em."

As Roc moved towards the crystal. Rick ran out side and saw the crystal shooting crystal-like thunder bolts at him. Rick flipped over them and landed in a roll. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a rectangle like devise and placed it on his waist as a belt wrapped around his waist. He then pulled out the Miuchi controller from his pocket and pointed it at the ground, "ikuze Roc." **"Right"** as Rick turned on the controller and aimed at the ground and pressed the action button. An orb flew to the controller as roc entered the controller and appeared on the screen. Rick then moved his hand to his watch and opened a compartment in it. He then took the controller and inserted it into it. He then took the watch/controller off his wrist. Rick held the watch/controller in front of the left half of his face and spoke one word all kamen rider fans know of. "Henshin."

And he moved the watch to his buckle, and slid it into it. On the top left hand corner of the buckle, a disc popped out of it as he moved his left hand to it and spun the disc once, as a faint light green grid went over the land in a 5 foot radius. He spun it again, and the ground seemed to shake a bit. He spun it once more _**"Kamen Rider: Miuchi Roc!"**_ As the earth under shot at him. The earth turned blue as it shot at Rick. It then spread over his body, and morphed, turning him into Kamen Rider Miuchi Roc.

He moved his right hand to is buckle and pressed the right arrow once and then pressed the action button and, "Club saber", a stone club appeared in his right hand and morphed into to an Excalibur-like sword. _**"Club saber."**_ He then swung it at the crystal; making sparks come out of the crystals chest. The crystal created a sword out of topaz yellow crystals and swung it at Rick, who parried the attack and put the two in a dead lock.

Tbc…

* * *

Ok people. I know I haven't put much updates up yet but most of my fanfic stuff are on my school's hard drive and I can't reach them at home. I will post more on line when I can. Until then keep reading and reviewing my stories.


End file.
